


Truth Or Dare

by Flameroyalty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, David just wants the kids to be happy, Implied Harrison/Nerris, Let them be kids, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: Max fucking rules at Truth or Dare, mostly because everyone's terrified of him.





	1. Truth or Max

Truth or Dare wasn't an uncommon thing around Camp Campbell. In fact, games just like it was how campers spent most of their after hours time. It was usually small groups but there were the occasional nights where almost the whole camp is there. 

It was the best time to torture and mock. So obviously, Max uses it to get whatever info he needs, or just to watch the other campers struggle. He joins in and drags other campers to the game. Since everyone was scared of Max; him, Nikki, and Neil had developed a system. She only ever took dares, and did all of them. Then she always directed the game to Max. 

One game he had Space Kid sneak into the counsellor cabin and cut off some of Gwen's hair. Once he made Nerris steal something from the Quartermaster. Ered ending up showing him where her secret snack stash was. Another time, he had Nurf eat a spoonful of powdered milk from the pantry. It wouldn't have been so bad if the pacakge hadn't been opened, 3 years ago. That was the day David learned that powdered milk didn't last forever like Cameron had taught him. 

One of Max's favorite uses for the game is revenge. The best example of this was when he got back at Harrison for what happened to him and Neil. Harrison had to admit to Nerris that he thought that she was actually kind of cute, and that he wanted to learn more about her style of magic. How much of it was true, is up to debate, but it was hilarious nonetheless.

He made sure to do his research. When Preston asked him if he really still slept with a teddy bear, he made Preston repeat the word MacBeth over and over on his stage. He almost cried.  

Neil fit into the plan by taking charge of the 'truths". He was never goid at coming up with dares, but knew how to ask the hard questions. Nurf had to explain who Chris was. Space kid was tested on his knowledge of science. Preston had to choose a favorite musical. 

The trio got their fair share of attacks. Neil was asked about Tabii, and his time as Neeancy. He was dared to trash an experiment he was on the brink of finishing. 

Before the system got put in place, Nikki was asked about her home life. It didn't get answered but it was a stepping stone in making sure she never got asked again. She was pretty much always up for dares though. Even when asked to sleep in trees over night, or try to befriend a wolf. 

Max got some harsh ones before everyone got scared of him. He was asked about his parents, what he really thought about David and the camp. He got the classic, "Do you have a crush on anyone?" To which he laughed in Preston's face. 

The games usually lasted until everyone was exhausted or Gwen caught them up. David insisted that she let them play. It helped bond the campers, and let them get to know each other better. No harm, no foul. At least they were finally enjoying a camp activity.


	2. Dolph or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder how Dolph stayed under Max's radar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of people wanted this to go on, so here's an unedited, kinda lazy second part that I procrastinated the hell out of. Hope you like it.

Over the summer, all the campers had suffered from the trio's skilled gameplay. All except Dolph. There were plenty of rumors and theories as to how he managed to avoid Max. Some said that maybe it was because he was the smallest camper and even Max wasn't that cruel. Another theory was that Dolph was just as bad as Max and they had an agreement. Some said that he never played so there wasn't any opportunity to go after him. The only two campers that knew the truth though, were Max and Dolph themselves. 

 

When the games first started, Dolph had managed to sit in and witness Max's team's style. He had approached Max privately the next day to make a proposition. They would each come up with dares until one couldn't be completed. If Max won, he would continue to dare Dolph like he did the other campers; but if Dolph won, he would be safe from Max's dares for the whole summer. 

Private challenges were exchanged over the course of a week. Many were surprised at how much more enthusiastic Max was about camp activities and that Dolph asked for seconds of dishes that even David wouldn't touch.  Neil and Nikki tried to ask Max about his odd behaviour but he was ignoring them. Dolph tended to stay under the radar but was all of a sudden begging Nurf to torture him. 

The duo met one last time at the end of the week to give each other the final tasks. Dolph was to admit to Ered that he had a crush on her. Max was to spend the day with David and tell him that he didn't hate camp nearly as much as he acted. Neither were excited but knew it was vital to their causes. The idea of helping David made Max's skin crawl. Even thinking of confessing to Ered made Dolph want to throw up.

Max headed towards David's cabin and knocked on the door. He feared what his day had in store for him. 

"Well hello there Max, what can I do for you?" David asked. 

"Is there anything you need help with?" Max asks through his teeth. 

David turns his head to the side and gives Max a curious look, "What was that?" 

"I want to help you, okay?" Max yells. He stuffed his hands into his hoodie's pocket. 

"Oh. Are you feeling alright Max? A bit of sunstroke maybe?" 

"No you idiot, just tell me what you need done. What's on your fucking to-do list?" Max wanted this over with. 

"Well okay, I have to get some more wood for the bonfire tonight. Tomorrow is Ered's camp day so we have to fix up the ramp. Then I have to practice a new song. Are you up for it Max?"

"I guess," he lied. 

__________________

The day went off without a hitch. Max managed to be around David and an axe, and didn't kill him. The ramp was fixed up so fast, they had time to put on a new coat of paint. There were no activities planned for the day so Max spent a lot of time just at David's side as they supervised campers.

Gwen was thankful for the break from David. She also asked Max if he was okay but he threatened to reveal the contents of her closet. He didn't have to be nice to her.

Max would never admit it outloud, but he didn't completely hate the experience. It gave him something to do and he didn't have to directly deal with any of the campers' bullshit. He wondered how Dolph was doing. 

Everyone met up later that night at the bonfire. Max wondered if Dolph had held up his end. He sat next to David, much to his friends' confusion. He set his marshmallows on fire and thought about how he still hadn't told David he liked camp.

He chuckled to himself as he watched Dolph walk up to Ered.

_This was going to be good_. 

Through the crackling of the fire, he heard Ered laugh. Max excused himself from David's side and rushed over. He saw a blushing Dolph and a smiling Ered. 

"Nice. You're a cool little dude. Maybe when you're older?" He heard the older camper say. "Want to sit with us?"

Dolph hopped onto the log beside her and Nurf. He turned to Max and smiled.

"Max!" David called. "Could you come back here." 

Now was not the time but Max knew he had to. He stomped back over and slouched in his seat, "What do you want David?" 

"Well, you've been such a big help today and I was wondering if you'd want to sing the new song with me."

"No."

"Pardon?"

"I said no. I'm not singing your fucking song David." 

"Why not Max?" A voice chimed in. Dolph had somehow appeared out of nowhere. 

Max glared at the child in front of him, "Because I don't want to."

"But you love camp Max. You've been helping David all day."

"Because I feel sorry for the poor fucker. Honestly, who wants to spend their day off doing chores?"

"You do, apparently." Dolph pointed at the newly renovated ramp.

Max was seething at this point. He looked at David's stupid confused face and gave up. It wasn't worth it. 

"You know what, fuck this."

He pointed at Dolph, "Fuck you,"

At David, "Fuck you,"

He threw his hands up,"Fuck this whole camp. I'm going to bed." 

He pulled his hood over his head and stormed off to his tent. He'd never lost before and wasn't sure how to handle it. Usually he'd just get revenge, but he couldn't do that anymore. At least, not through Truth or Dare. Max grabed one of Neil's notebooks and got to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift and really rushed. I'm almost 20 and have literally never played a game of truth or dare so Im sorry if this is shit. Take it.


End file.
